They Fell Out Of The Sky
by wryencounter
Summary: HiccupxMerida fluff for a friend's birthday present! Enjoy


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places mentioned.

A/N: I wrote this for my friend Rose's birthday!

* * *

Merida had just finished another run through the forest with Angus, never missing a single target, even with the occasional gust of wind from the brewing storm. She rode on a little bit further until she came to the circle of standing stones.

Merida was about to slide off of Angus's back when there was a roar from the sky, which was soon followed by a loud crash in the forest.

After some convincing, Merida finally got Angus to head after whatever fell from the sky.

"I told you it was a bad idea to fly through those clouds!" Merida heard a voice in the forest, which was followed by a growl from some kind of animal. "Now look at the mess we're in! Oh, this is just great. Perfect. How am I supposed to fix your tail now, Toothless?"

Merida slid off of Angus's back and walked boldly through the trees.

"Who's… there?" Her sentence trailed off when she found herself face to face with a green-eyed, brown-haired boy and a pitch black dragon.

The boy put himself between Merida and the dragon, "Uh, yeah, hi, I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless. Could you put your bow down, please? Weapons make him nervous."

"I saw you fall out of the sky, what happened?" Merida asked, ignoring his request.

"The winds were really strong because of the coming storm, we got blown off course, and now we're here. Can you _please_ put your bow down?" Hiccup asked again as Merida walked closer, and Toothless-who wasn't very toothless-growled at her.

Merida rolled her eyes, slung her bow across her back, and showed her empty hands to them. "There, better? I heard you say you were stuck."

"Yeah, Toothless's tail piece broke when we fell, and I can't fix it without a forge." Hiccup glared at the dragon, who simply sat next to Hiccup, with a sort of lopsided grin on his face.

"We've got one back at the castle you can use!" Merida offered, turning around to head back the way she came to find Angus.

"Ca-castle?" Hiccup asked as he followed behind her.

"Yes, _castle_. Where else would a princess live?" Merida asked as she pulled herself into Angus's saddle. She had to rein him in a bit once he spotted Toothless. "Coming?"

Hiccup stared after her for a few seconds before Toothless nudged his arm. He jumped onto Toothless's saddle and they chased after Merida.

Hiccup and Toothless followed behind Merida as she led them towards the forge. She'd only had to argue with her mother for a bit, after convincing her it was the only way they'd be able to get home. Which it was.

"How's this?" Merida asked Hiccup as she pushed the door to the smithy open.

"This… This will work." He nodded. "It's a lot bigger than the one back home."

"Where is home for you?" She questioned as she found an empty bench to sit on.

"I'm from an island called Berk. Nothing too spectacular." He shrugged. "But it's home."

"Now hurry and fix your dragon's tail! I want to fly." Merida said, settling in on her bench to wait.

"This is going to take a while. Are you sure you don't have any, I don't know, princess-y things to do?" Hiccup asked as he walked towards Toothless.

"I should probably be off learning about clan alliances or something, but what fun is that?" She replied. She'd much rather watch the brunette work on his dragon's tail.

Merida watched as Hiccup reached for Toothless's tail but the dragon quickly pulled it away, and ran to the other side of the room. Merida laughed at the look Hiccup gave Toothless.

"Toothless, how many times do I have to tell you to just sit still? This is not the first time we're doing this." Hiccup said as he walked towards Toothless purposefully.

Toothless got into a crouch as Hiccup walked towards him, ready to pounce. Merida watched with interest as the boy and his dragon squared off.

Toothless jumped over Hiccup, and bounded out the door and down the hall.

"Why does he always do this?" Hiccup asked, mostly to himself, as he ran out the door after him.

Merida chased after him. "How often do you have to fix his tail?"

"It's not so much as fixing it as it is upgrading it." Hiccup huffed as he rounded a corner.

"Well, then let's see if we can speed this up. _Boys!_" Merida yelled.

Her brothers appeared seemingly out of nowhere after they rounded the next corner.

"You know what to do." Merida told them. They nodded and disappeared.

"Who are they?" Hiccup asked.

"They are my brothers. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. I don't know how they'll do it, but they'll stop Toothless."

When Merida and Hiccup reached the dining hall they found the triplets sitting on Toothless, who was tangled inside a rope net.

"Not bad." Hiccup said with a nod and a shrug.

While the storm had raged outside Merida sat in the dim light of the forge watching Hiccup work. Every now and then Hiccup would look up and catch her staring at him, making her blush and look away. But every time she couldn't help herself and she was watching him again.

She liked the way his eyes shone in the firelight, and the way he talked to himself as he worked, and the way he pushed his hair out of his eyes every once in a while.

Eventually she had fallen asleep on her bench, and now she woke up to him hovering over her, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hey, uh, good morning. I finished Toothless's tail. If you were, ya know, still interested in going for a ride. And the storm passed overnight, so we should be all good to go." He said, scratching his left arm nervously.

"Yes!" Merida said as she sat up quickly, trying to straighten her hair and smooth out her dress.

Why was she worried about how she looked all of a sudden? Why were there butterflies fluttering in her stomach whenever Hiccup looked at her?

When they got outside Hiccup climbed up into Toothless's saddle, and held his hand out to help Merida up. She accepted his hand and climbed her way up Toothless's leg. She sat behind Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Alright, bud. Let's go." Hiccup told Toothless, and he leaped into the air.

Merida gasped in surprise and tightened her grip on Hiccup. She felt Hiccup's back moving against her chest and she realized he was laughing at her.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Merida said, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, sorry." He replied as he turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye to give her a smile.

Merida scowled at him slightly and he chuckled again. She ignored him and looked around herself.

Her mouth fell open in an o-shape as she looked down at her home from Toothless's back. The people looked like ants, and the castle no longer looked as big as a castle. Her grip on Hiccup's vest relaxed slightly as she looked every which way possible, taking in as much as she could.

It was over too soon. Before Merida knew it they were landing near the stables, and she was sliding down Toothless's leg, Hiccup following right behind her.

"Thanks, Hiccup. And you too, Toothless." Merida said with a smile.

Toothless made a purring noise, which really sounds more like a growl, and started to walk away, pushing Hiccup closer to Merida with his tail.

"You're welcome, Merida." Hiccup smiled back. "Well, we'd better get going."

"You'll come back and visit, right?" Merida asked.

She wasn't sure who moved, but somehow they were so close together now she had to tilt her chin up just to look Hiccup in the eyes.

"If you want me to I will. I mean, I'd love to come back and see you again." Hiccup said.

"I do," Merida said quietly, as Hiccup leaned in to kiss her.

Before he could Merida's mother came out the servant's entrance yelling after her, and asking her where she's been and did she know she was late for her lessons.

Hiccup blushed slightly as he pulled away with a small smile. "I'll come back to visit. Maybe I'll even bring you to Berk."

"I'd like that. Goodbye, Hiccup!" She said, blushing and smiling, and she headed towards her rampaging mother.

She turned and watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew away, suddenly very upset at her mother for interrupting them.


End file.
